Cognitive research has shown that motor skills, including ability to react quickly, are important for a child's general learning ability. In other words, children better learn math, ball handling and response speed workout. Smaller children, ½-3 years old, have a naturally ability to train these skills themselves. For example, balance ability is learned by standing and walking, and ball control comes by playing. Training and developing a child's reaction speed and motor skills have important positive consequences for the child's future learning ability.
There are several ways to construct a reactivity trainer. Presently it is common that the adult person (hereinafter called “the trainer”) sits with the child or an injured person needing rehabilitation or other person in need of such training (hereinafter called “the student”) and moves or manipulates various objects as the student in one way or another tries to find, touch, grab or catch the objects. But students can typically see the trainer's hand and arm movements and in this way can partially predict the motion of the moving object, thus reducing the training effectiveness.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows a trainer to develop motor skills in a student that is easy to use, inexpensive to manufacture, and allows for a variety of skill levels of the student. Such a needed device would shield the motion of the trainer's arm and hands from the student, and would provide feedback to the student of success. Such a needed invention would appear to be a game and would be fun for the student to use. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.